An Eye for An Eye
by juliet's rose
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts knows how James feels about Lily, but do they know how she feels about him? The story of how James and Lily became a couple at Hogwarts. Includes LJ in a play...Romeo and Juliet! R&R!Rated PG-13 for sexual material in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

An Eye for An Eye  
  
By juliet's rose  
  
Disclaimer: No, no, I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling thought of first, and all my characters are my own, so please respect that.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Something was wrong, Lily could tell.  
  
Although Rose hadn't said anything, Lily knew the second she saw her best friend sitting in the common room that all was not well. Lily stole another glance at Rose, who hadn't shifted from her position staring at the fireplace since Lily came and sat next to her. Lily knew her friend well and therefore knew that nothing would come out if she interrogated the girl. So she sat and waited.  
  
It was not in vain. After about a quarter of an hour, Rose got up and headed upstairs to her dorm. As she was leaving, Lily said,  
  
"Do you want to be alone right now? Or-" She didn't finish, because Rose cut her off.  
  
"Please come, Lil." Lily immediately got up, and she could hear the telltale tremor in Rose's voice that betrayed the tears hovering in the corners of her eyes.  
  
They sat down on Rose's bed.  
  
"Rose. what is it? Are you okay?"  
  
"No," said Rose, choking back a sob, "It's Remus. I overheard Sirius and James talking today during Charms, and they were talking about how Remus is afraid to tell me something, because he's sure that I won't be happy with it." Here Rose was crying outright. "H-he p-p-probably doesn't like me any more. I d-don't want to b-break up with him."  
  
Lily was furious, but she tried to hide it from Rose. "Rose, you don't know that for sure! I bet that it's not like that at all. We all have secrets, and maybe Remus hasn't told you something. I think you just have to talk to him about it."  
  
Rose unsuccessfully attempted to dry her tears.  
  
"Lily, this is going to sound so stupid, but I don't want to. I'm too scared."  
  
"Oh honey, it's okay. I would be scared too, but you really have to go talk to him about it sooner rather than later."  
  
Lily spent a while longer comforting her best friend, before making her excuses. She knew she had to get out as soon as she let the remark about secrets slip. Lily had a secret that no one else knew (or else, she hoped no one else did). She planned on keeping it that way. Lily hated seeing the people she loved upset, especially Rose, who almost never cried. Lily had some business to discuss with Sirius Black and James Potter.  
  
A/N-this is my first real story, so please give me feedback. Keep the flames to a minimum though, please! This definitely isn't the best chapter.I just had to get things rolling somehow. I promise that it will be a James/Lily though, and we'll find out about Lily's secret in the next chapter. Please review!! It can't get better unless I know what to fix. 


	2. Lily's Secret

An Eye for an Eye  
  
By juliet's rose  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except Rose, she's mine, and I don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
  
Chapter 2: Lily's Secret  
  
Lily and Rose (along with James, Sirius, and Remus), were both seventh year Gryffindors. Rose had been dating Remus Lupin for around two months, and was starting to actually really like him. Really really like him..at least, that was Lily's take on it. Although she didn't dare mention it to her best friend, she thought they the couple was falling in love.  
  
As for Lily, well.no one in Hogwarts really thought they understood Lily Evans that well. She was gorgeous, with dark auburn hair and green eyes and a trim figure endowed in the right places, and smart (she was well on the way to becoming an Auror if things went according to her plans), and nice.  
  
But she had never really seemed that interested in boys. Sure, she had dated Amos Diggory for a month back in fifth year, and a boy from Ravenclaw for a little longer in sixth year, but things never lasted, and she seemed disinterested on the whole.  
  
Lily walked briskly through the corridors, keeping her eyes open for James and Sirius. She had a hunch that she knew what Remus' secret was about, if not actually knowing the secret itself. No.it couldn't be about Rose, because unless Remus was a really good actor, he was definitely in love with her friend.  
  
Her best guess was with the monthly outings she saw three of the boys (James, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew) going on through her window at night. It was unusual for the foursome to leave someone out, and lily figured there must be some reason.  
  
There. Lily caught a glance of messy black hair at random angles, and she knew that if James was there, Sirius was probably there as well. She had a score to settle with these two.  
  
"James, Sirius, how nice to see you," she drawled sarcastically. "I have something to ask you two about, and you better tell the truth, cause otherwise I'll have to hex you all way to the lake."  
  
"Pleasant, as always, aren't we, Lils?" Sirius loved to flirt with Lily, not because he liked her, but simply because she got so irritated and it was fun to see.  
  
"Black, how many times do I have to tell you - It's Lily. Not Lil, or Lils, or Flower Girl, or Lily flower. Just Lily."  
  
Although Lily was annoyed by Sirius' teasing, she couldn't help but enjoy the chance to talk to Sirius and be able to glance at James while he was standing within a few feet of her. Wait. I shouldn't be enjoying that, Potter isn't that cute, she told herself inwardly. He's the one who everyone knows wants to go out with me. He's asked me out at least, what...ten times a year, ever since first year? Then why haven't you said yes? A little voice whispered in the back of her head.  
  
Lily cleared her throat and blushed pink, suddenly aware that James was waving his hand in front of her face. "Lily...earth to Lily..hellllllo?"  
  
"Right, sorry, I um, okay, well," stumbled Lily, trying to regain composure. She cleared her throat. "Well, I want to know what's gong on with Remus. Rose heard you guys talking during class and she thinks that he wants to break up with her. I don't believe that, but I see you guys sneaking out at night. What's going on?"  
  
James and Sirius froze and made eye contact. Was there anyway they could get out of this? Probably not, they both agreed inwardly. They both knew that Lily was sharp and could tell if they made something up. It was James that spoke first.  
  
"Whoa. Lily, uhh, well, I can tell you one thing for sure. As far as I know, Remus has no intention at all of breaking up with Rose." He offered a half smile hopefully.  
  
Lily smiled at him. God, he was good looking. Dammit! Stop it, Evans, she thought. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But I still want to know why you three sneak out without Lupin some nights."  
  
Sirius was quick. "Well, actually, Evans, I can't tell you that, cause it's about Remus, not me. If you want to know, you'll have to talk to either Remus or get through to his girlfriend." Sirius offered a smirk. James glared at Sirius.  
  
Inside, Lily hadn't expected much more, but at least she knew for sure about Rose. "Fine. But this isn't over. If Remus won't tell, I'm coming back to you."  
  
She nodded curtly to them and walked off.  
  
James watched her walk off. Man, she had a nice butt. It was just the right size, too, not squishy or fat (not like he'd ever felt it), but trim yet pronounced.  
  
Sirius saw the direction of his glance and whistled at his friend. "Ooooh, James.."  
  
James ignored Sirius completely.  
  
He couldn't help but admire Lily for wanting to take care of her friend like she did. He thought that it was really sweet. And, she had smiled at him! He had thought he would grab her and kiss her right there when she did that..she just looked so pretty and innocent-yet not too girly, because James admired Lily's many strengths and talents.  
  
Man. There weren't enough girls like Lily Evans. But then again, that's what made her unique.  
  
A/N - Well, I hope that was better than the last chapter. Please, R and R!!!! 


	3. Inner Turmoil

An Eye for an Eye  
  
By juliet's rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's ideas or characters..except for Rose, who's mine.  
  
A/N-Thank you to my two reviewers so far.here's another chapter. Please, everyone, read and keep reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Inner Turmoil  
  
Lily kicked herself mentally. God, what was her problem? She had just given the nicest looking boy in the school and his best friend practically a military nod. Since when did she do that? She blushed again at the memory of James' smile. And I smiled back at him, she thought. He really actually is hot, she thought, and for the first time, she smiled at the thought.  
  
James Potter was hot, and all the girls in Hogwarts knew it. With unruly black hair that never lay flat and keen hazel eyes, there were more than just a few female glances directed at him wherever he went.  
  
However, no one thought he was as hot as his best friend, Sirius. Except for Lily. She'd realized a long time ago why all the girls swooned over Sirius Black.it wasn't exactly his looks, although he was well-off in that department-it was more just the airs he put on around females that made him so charming and desirable. And he knew exactly how to play a woman's heart.Lily had walked into the girls' restroom several times to hear someone crying over Sirius Black.  
  
Lily's mind drifted back to the problem of James Potter. He hasn't been as obnoxious this year, she thought. In past years he had been hanging all over her at every opportune moment, hoping to get a date. Lily wasn't sure if it had to do with her or her looks, although if James was a generic male, it was probably the latter.  
  
Maybe he's grown up a little, she thought. Or maybe he doesn't like you any more, the little voice in her head whispered. Lily sat down in the Gryffindor common room, where she'd been walking to. Irritated with herself, Lily tried to ignore the voice to no avail. And why should I care if he doesn't like me? Lily, however, was figuring that out. She had a crush on James Potter.  
  
And why is that so awful? The sensible part of her argued. Well.Lily couldn't come up with any reason. She tried to remember if anything had ever happened between James and herself to make him unlikable. Well, there had been that first day on the Hogwarts  
  
Express way back in fifth year, but that wasn't much. Hmmm.  
  
The small girl climbed aboard the train, fighting back tears as she looked back at her parents. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I'll send you an owl as soon as get there!" She made herself close the door behind her as she stepped inside and searched for an empty compartment. There weren't any empty ones, so Lily settled for a small compartment with only one girl in it, who looked just how she felt, lonely and nervous.  
  
"Hi.I'm Lily, is it okay if I sit here?"  
  
"Oh yes, please do. I'm Rose and I'm a first year, are you one too?"  
  
The two began to talk earnestly and it wasn't long until Lily felt completely comfortable. The pair got up to go to the bathroom and on the way there, they passed several boys who were blocking the corridor.  
  
"Excuse me," Lily said.  
  
The boys parted and Lily passed through, but just as she had gotten between the boys she heard a loud Thump! Rose was sprawled on the floor, unhurt except for her pride. Blushing bright red, she scrambled to her feet and hurried to Lily. Lily was furious! She demonstrated a nice little gesture that she'd seen a few muggle boys on her block use, but she herself had never attempted. She simply raised her fist and gave the three boys a plain view of her middle finger. Stalking off to the sounds of laughter, she pulled Rose into the bathroom.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lily looked at her new friend. "That was so low! I can't believe that hey had the nerve to trip you."  
  
Rose nodded. "I'm fine, but I'm mad at those guys. Let's get them back."  
  
Lily smiled. "You mean like, 'an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth'?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Lily smiled at the memory. She and Rose had gotten Sirius, James, and Remus back, and she suspected that the last two had actually felt kind of bad about tripping Rose.  
  
Anyways. What should she do about Potter? He hadn't asked her out since last year.and she definitely wasn't separate enough to tell her secret to Rose in order to learn the information she wanted through Rose via Remus. No. It would be better to just sit things out and see what happened. 


	4. A Shakespeare Play and Other Thoughts

An Eye for an Eye By juliet's rose  
  
A/N-Thanks very very much to all my reviewers.you guys make my day, and like I've said, it really helps to know that people are reading what you write. Sorry if my chapters are kind of far apart, I'm SOOO busy with school, theater, and life in general. Anyways, here ya go! -juliet's rose  
  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply, none of it's my idea, except for Rose, etc.  
  
Chapter Four: A Shakespeare Play and Other Thoughts  
  
Lily felt her face grow warm. God, why did she have to blush whenever she made eye contact with James? Seriously.even though she herself was perfectly and painfully aware of who she liked, James Potter wasn't, and she'd like to keep it that way until.what? Lily wasn't sure what it was she wanted to happen, but the sitting and waiting wasn't exactly the kind of thing that she dealt well with. Plus, she was dying to tell Rose her secret (she didn't normally keep things from her best friend)-except then Rose might tell Remus.  
  
And, she realized with a start, James was very distracting. Here she was, in Muggle Studies, thinking about Potter while she should have been listening to Professor Carras. She tuned in just enough to the lecture to hear,  
  
".and starting tomorrow, we will begin our unit on famous Muggle authors and playwrights. First, we'll be reading Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare. Tomorrow everyone should be prepared to read a short passage from the play, and I will select parts for everyone in the class. We will also."  
  
Lily bit back a grin of delight. Romeo and Juliet! She knew that play. Not only did she know it, she loved it. Lily's parents were big fans of Muggle writers, William Shakespeare being their favorite. Lily had grown up with discussions of the two feuding families, the Montagues and the Capulets, and had gone to sleep as a child with such famous phrases as "Parting is such sweet sorrow.."  
  
Whoa. She couldn't have heard that right. What?!! This was too good to be true. Professor Carras had just announced to the class that if all went well, "We will be performing our version of the play at the end of this study unit."  
  
Lily wanted Juliet. As soon as she had heard the word "performance," she knew that she had to play the famous star crossed lover. What other part would be as much fun? Lily was so caught up in imagining how amazing her portrayal of Juliet would be that she didn't hear the bell ring or notice the classroom emptying. A voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
"Evans, you gonna sit there all day?" Lily started and looked up. James was standing next to her desk, his arms folded across his chest while his lips gave her a slight smile. Lily blushed. "No, Potter, I actually have to be getting to Charms right now."  
  
"Hmmm, what a coincidence. I have that class next as well. I'll just have to accompany you, then, won't I?"  
  
And without another word he took her hand, lifted her up, and she just had time to grab her book bag before he opened the door for her and gestured for her to go first. Lily was out the door, trying to walk and think at the same time, fighting with herself over whether she should wait for James or not. Had he just opened the door for her? That was so sweet; no guy had ever done that for her before. Ooops, too late. Here he was. God! It wasn't fair that someone could be so good looking. He really is, you know, she thought, and without realizing it, she started to smile.  
  
James looked over at Lily. Wait.was she.smiling? While walking with him to class? No way. He looked over at her again. She was. Lily Evans was smiling, not necessarily at him, but with him, as she walked to class. This was good news. 


	5. Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity

An Eye for An Eye By juliet's rose  
  
Chapter Five: Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity  
  
James yawned and pinched himself, struggling to stay awake while Professor Binns droned on and on about a weird warlock called Firsterling the Fantastic, who made his living in the Muggle world as a street performer. Whatever. James tuned Binns out, and turned his thoughts to his Muggle Studies Class. Romeo and Juliet.That was the play they were reading, and he would be very surprised if anyone but Lily got Juliet. She was certainly beautiful enough, with moonlit skin and luscious red hair that he longed to tangle his hands in.Whoa, there, James, he thought. If you get excited in History of Magic Sirius'll never let you live it down.  
  
Across the room, Lily stole a look at James. Maybe he was growing up a little bit. He had been very gentlemanly while walking her to class yesterday. I would have never let him do that a year ago, she thought, and smiled to herself. What would happen if he and her were cast as the leads in Romeo and Juliet? Lily was surprised at herself, but she admitted silently that she wouldn't mind all that much having to be a star crossed lover with James Potter. But she didn't know if Professor Carras was even considering either of them for the lovers.Lily sighed. She could deal with it if James wasn't cast as Romeo, but if she didn't get Juliet she wouldn't know what to do. Oh well. Muggle Studies was right after lunch, so she would juts have to wait and find out.  
  
James made sure that he at e his lunch quickly and got up to the Muggle Studies room in time for class to begin. He wasn't gonna miss this.not when he hoped that that there was the smallest chance that he and Lily could get cast as parts that were already in love. James wondered how many times Romeo and Juliet got to kiss. Although Lily wasn't as experienced with the opposite sex as he was, James would bet that she'd be a good kisser. He was startled out of his reverie by a female voice.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Lily looked down at James, who was slightly red in the face. He's cute when he's flustered, she thought.  
  
"Be my guest, Evans," he said with what he thought was a flirtatious yet friendly smile.  
  
Lily lowered herself into the seat, and as she did so, James caught a whiff of her scent.it was very light, and just scented enough so that you could smell the sweetness of it.What was her perfume? It smelled delicious.  
  
Lily took a quick look at James, who was glancing at her. They both blushed and turned away, pretending to be interested in their books.  
  
"All right, class. Today we commence our study unit on one of the most famous plays of all time.Romeo and Juliet. First, I'd like to announce who will be playing our leads. These two students will have a great amount of responsibility, and I fully expect that they will spend time together outside of class to rehearse. Okay. Romeo and Juliet will be played by."  
  
A/N Ooooh, evil, huh? Sorry for the cliffhanger.but I need advice. I'm torn between casting L/J as Romeo and Juliet or as casting Lily and some other guy as the leads. I need reviews.please review, because I need to know how this fic is going.! 


	6. Lead Roles

An Eye for An Eye By juliet's rose  
  
Chapter Six: Lead Roles  
  
A/N - Thanks to the reviewers who gave me ideas on what do to do w/ Lily and James in the Romeo/Juliet situation. Unfortunately, I can't please everyone, so here it is. This is a short one, as I am extremely busy this weekend. Hope you like it..and please, more reviews and feedback!  
  
"All right, class. Today we commence our study unit on one of the most famous plays of all time.Romeo and Juliet. First, I'd like to announce who will be playing our leads. These two students will have a great amount of responsibility, and I fully expect that they will spend time together outside of class to rehearse. Okay. Romeo and Juliet will be played by James Potter and Lily Evans. Congratulations, James and Lily. The Nurse will be Lara Martin, with Tybalt as."  
  
Lily didn't hear anything past her and James' names. Romeo and Juliet! Them! It was either too good to be true, or the worst nightmare she'd ever had. How could she do it? Of course you can, argued her inner self. He's just a guy, and it's not like you've never kissed anyone before. But this isn't just any guy, her romantic side argued. It's James Potter, who any girl in the school would go out with in a second, and the same guy that has impossibly good look looks, the same guy that I wouldn't hesitate to kiss. Well, good, the practical Lily said. Because you are going to kiss him.  
  
James couldn't believe his good luck. He was going to play some dude hopelessly in love with Lily Evans. How great was that? Except.oh god. Sirius would give him hell about this for weeks. James grinned, and realized that he was more than willing to put up with the good natured teasing of his best friend if it meant kissing Lily Evans. James turned and glanced quickly at Lily. She sensed it, and tilted her head, smiling shyly. James felt a stirring in his lower region. Man, his troubles were just beginning, he thought happily.  
  
Lily walked down the hall, slightly aware of Rose chattering about how she and Remus were playing Juliet's parents, Lord and Lady Capulet. Lily smiled inwardly, knowing for sure that Rose and Remus would continue to hit it off and have a great time being "married."  
  
And she was playing Juliet. The realization of it hit her as she and rose stepped though the portrait hole and walked through the common room. Suddenly elated, Lily ran up the step to her dormitory and threw herself on her bed with a huge smile. "YESSSSSSS!" 


	7. Linguistic Difficulties

An Eye for an Eye By juliet's rose  
  
A/N: Wow.I am such a bad girl. I apologize sincerely to any of you who were incredibly exasperated with my non-existent updates. I've had a lot going on, between leads in various shows and school productions, and the stress of trying to maintain my GPA in my freshman year of high school. So I am going to try to keep this story going, even though I changed my mind about where I think it will end up. Good news-I am currently reading R&J in school, and will therefore have much more accurate information for my Shakespeare-freak mind. ( Reviews really make my day.especially if they can give me constructive criticism in a nice way, or correct me on information I may have gotten wrong or stated incorrectly.hint..!  
  
Chapter 7 : Linguistic Difficulties  
  
"Shit!" James' expletive was followed by the now familiar sound of a book hitting the common room wall. He'd been reading this damn play for an hour, and all he could get out of it was that all the Shakespeare guy was talking about a few guys getting pissed and deciding to duke it out over some ancient feud that went way back. But it was how they were fighting that confused James. He retrieved his book and read the lines for the fourth time.  
  
Sampson: Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them, which is a disgrace to them if they bear it. [He bites his thumb.] Abram: Do you bite your thumb at us, sir? Sampson: [aside to Gregory] Is it the law of our side if I say "Ay"? Gregory: [aside to Sampson] No. Sampson: No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir. Gregory: Do you quarrel, sir?  
  
And on and on it went, for pages. James had been in the common room attempting to read the first part of the play (he was pretty sure he was supposed to read to page 61 in his book, which the professor had said was the end of Act 1.whatever that meant) for an hour and he had barely made any progress. Even if he managed to get through a whole page without falling asleep, he had no idea what these cracked up characters were saying. Either he was seriously missing something, or this writer had been on some drug that really messed things up.  
  
He tossed the book against the wall again and went over to sit by the window. James' thoughts kept wandering to Lily. He knew that the only reason he was remotely excited about this play was that it would give him a chance to be around her more. That was it. But she wasn't going to want to act on stage with him, let alone kiss him, if he couldn't even decipher the damn script. So that left him with several options. He could try to forget about this whole thing and tell Professor Carras that he didn't-no. That was not an option for James, who prided himself on the fact that he was not a quitter. He could give up on trying to understand the stuff, and just read it.but that was pretty close to quitting.wasn't it? So that left James with one option.  
  
He had to ask for help. Professor Carras was out of the question.he did not want to spend more time than absolutely necessary around his teachers, her no exception. Sirius, having scored the role of Mercutio, was an idea, but James doubted that his best friend would be any help. Remus was the Capulet lord guy, and could probably explain it to James, but James had the suspicion that Remus' explanation would be full of words that didn't make sense anyways, and he decided that there was only one person left. Lily. How would he ask her? James was well aware of the attitude he put on around Lily, and wondered if she'd even consider helping him. But there was the way she had smiled when he walked her to class. "Merlin..." James mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure how to do it.maybe he'd just have to be blunt.  
  
Lily was sprawled on her bed reading Act 2, Scene 5 of the play when she heard something thump against the wall downstairs for the fifth time. Obviously, someone was having major issues with their assignments. It was probably some helpless fourth year stuck in Divination with that psycho Trelawney.anyone could tell that she faked all of her "predictions", anyways. Lily decided to go down and help the student, as she remembered all too well the horrendous calendars of gruesome events she had had to write in fourth year.  
  
When she stepped into the common room, there were no despairing fourth years. Only a sole figure sitting by the window, looking out over the grounds. "Merlin," the person muttered. Lily wondered what James was doing looking so pensive. "Potter?" she ventured.  
  
James spun around in his armchair, his eyes surprised. "Merlin! Evans! You scared.ah. I didn't know you were there."  
  
James kicked himself for his little slip. 'You scared me,' Brilliant, Potter, just brilliant.  
  
Lily barely restrained the impulse to giggle. James had basically just turned around and said she had scared him. That was definitely unexpected and unheard of.  
  
"Sorry, Potter. I just heard some persistent noises and I was coming down to see what was going on."  
  
James, to his horror, felt himself blushing. This was when he was supposed to tell Lily that he was having trouble with the Shakespeare and get her to help him. But instead what came out was, "Well, I, er, was just, uh, getting some books from the table over there, and I , er, dropped one. Several times."  
  
Lily fought the urge to laugh and raised her eyebrows instead. James didn't meet her eye, and he looked embarrassed. She'd find out soon enough. Time to change the subject.  
  
"How's the Shakespeare coming?"  
  
"It's fucki-I mean, it's fun. That's what I said. Fun." James could have crawled under the sofa at this point.  
  
Lily, of course, saw right through it. Okay, James, if you aren't going to ask for help, I won't offer it, she thought sweetly. She smiled brightly at James and said, "Great! I think we begin the first real rehearsals soon."  
  
James felt his stomach clench, but he managed a smile, "Er, cool, that sounds good."  
  
Lily smiled again before turning and going up the staircase to her dormitory. It wasn't until she was absorbed in Romeo and Juliet again that she realized that she and James had had a perfectly civil conversation. Lily grinned.  
  
James was incredibly irritated with himself. Not only had his mouth seemingly not been working right; he also still didn't have help with the Shakespeare. Enough, he decided. I am not going to embarrass myself in front of Lily again. James made up his mind to ask her for some help at dinner, which was in two hours. Excellent.He had just enough time to get his hair all rumpled and sexy before that.  
  
REVIEW! Please!!!! ( 


End file.
